Season 9 Charmed
by adammanhertz
Summary: Season 9 of charmed. this will introduce old and new characters. Please read and review. Tell me who you want back in it, I will find a away. PLEASE COMMENT
1. Chapter 1

Whats this about?

This is what happened after season 8. There trying to get their lives together but can't because of the demons attacking, and Billie is trying to find demons, all of the witches went through this stage, now it's Billies turn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charmed – Part 1 Stage 1

**The Underworld is Safer**

Phoebe woke up gasping for air. She got out of bed wearing red pajamas,she slipped on some fluffy slippers with an almost dead look in her face. Than she remembered where she was. She walked down the steps of the manor, the smell of bacon came from the kitchen, Phoebe missed the smell of cooking from Piper at the manor.

"It's nice to see you awake, and sleeping here again." Piper said in an overly happy voice.

"Erm...yes, I mean I didn't want to be alone, with coop gone away for an all important love festival."

"Whats wrong? what is it?"

"Nothing, not really, just a dream I had."

"A dream, or a premonition."

"It felt like a premonition, it just seemed so unreal."

"Ok, lets talk about it other breakfast than shall we." Two bacon sandwiches later and they wasn't talking about Phoebes dream, they where talking about work. That was until Phoebe stud up while Piper was in mid sentence and said while walking out.

"I'm going to the book of shadows, I need to know if this was a dream or premonition." Phoebe was already half way up the stairs when piper said in a worried voice.

"What, ok, let me help though."

"No! It's ok, I'll ask Billie to help, more practice for her."

"Billie isn't here, she's gone some where, I think Paige's."

"PAIGE! PAIGE!" Phoebe shouted into the air. Paige orbed in with an apple in her mouth and said while half chewing.

"What, what do you want?"

"Wheres Billie"

"How am I meant to know? Ask Piper, Billies helping her with P3."

"Oh, really"

"Piper, why the hell did you lie to me like that, she's helping you." Piper looked down at the floor and said nervously.

"I know, but I do really need her, is it possible you can do this alone."

"Yea, I could, but instead I will ask for Leos help." Piper and Phoebe started to run up the stairs to get to Leo, they both barged into the bathroom. Leo was wearing no cloths and just stood there while both them was looking at him. He grabbed a towel and said.

"Erm...Look...I'm up for sharing but I'm all Pipers" He had a little grin on his face. Piper covered Phoebes eyes, but still phoebe quickly said.

"Can you help me with something magical please Leo."

"Yea"

"No, thats not fair we had plans."

"Did we, I can't recall this Piper." said Leo.

"Fine, take him, you can take my children too" Piper started to walk downstairs with Phoebe, both happy enough, until that is Phoebe said.

"Nice choice." Piper raised her hands and a picture of Phoebe on the wall blow up. Phoebe said while running down the stairs.

"Touchy, aren't we this morning. Why did you want Leo."

"Because, Billie said she would help with P3 so I can spend a day with Leo." Piper stormed into the kitchen and sat down with a coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time

Piper raised her hands and a picture of Phoebe on the wall blow up. Phoebe said while running down the stairs.

"Touchy, aren't we this morning. Why did you want Leo."

"Because, Billie said she would help with P3 so I can spend a day with Leo." Piper stormed into the kitchen and sat down with a coffee.

Charmed – Part 1 Stage 2

Billie was sat on a chair near the bar, she was reading the newspaper, she looked like she was talking to herself, and yes she was.

"Demon murder, demon murder. Wait! She's not dead she's just been kidnapped by a demon. Erm and, what's this, a missing child." She than began to read in her head. _After the child began to rant about having a magical power she mysteriously vanished over that night, it is to say that her parents killed her so that they would no longer go through the embarrassment. _That's not right, Billie thought. This child was rather very sick or did really have a power, and Billie made a place to find out the truth. A creaking noise came form behind her. She turned and a man flew back into the wall. Billie than she remembered she was in P3 and needed to sort things out, but first went other to fight what she though was a demon. Who stood up from the pile of boxes was a tall man. Billie said with a grin on her face.

"Cole, it's great to see you, sorry about that." Cole replied in a sweet voice.

"It's fine, but was you talking to your self."

"No, no, well yea. I was just reading the paper. We have to find this kid, I don't think she was murdered."

"Yea, but first we need to sort out this place, right you told Piper you was going to sort it didn't you?"

"Yea, of course."

"Ok, we can do that later. Right than Billie, lets start our child hunt." She replied in a nervous voice.

"Don't call it a child hunt, it sound so barbaric."

"Yea, of course not, sorry" Cole grabbed Billies hand and they teleported leaving a green cloud.

They are now in the underworld, walls with pictures 0n them a comfortable sofa with a television at the other end. Billie looked on with confusion.

"Erm...Cole, I thought you said we where going some where safe?"

"This is some where safe Billie. It's a sanctuary for witches, good witches which are trapped here."

"Witches, I see no witches here." they walked to a blank space on the wall, it started to open, the door slid down to the ground. It was a huge room, with food and drinks, witches both male and female talking, even a few whitelighters which agreed to keep this place a secret. Billie was amazed at it all, there was doors, about 30, all small rooms where witches stay.

"what do you think of it than Billie?" asked Cole nervously.

"It's amazing, a safe place in the middle of the underworld, in the heart of all evil, it's genius Cole. But I don't under stand why we can't tell the sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time

"what do you think of it than Billie?" asked Cole nervously.

"It's amazing, a safe place in the middle of the underworld, in the heart of all evil, it's genius Cole. But I don't under stand why we can't tell the sisters.

Charmed – Part 1 Stage 3

Cole and Billie sat down on a red couch together. Cole started to talk.

"Well, we can't tell the Halliwells because, they still believe that I am evil. When I know and you know I'm not. Some of these witches need my help, I even have white lighters working for me, they are shielded in the underworld so the elders think they are dead. Let me get one of my white lighter managers to talk too you. Luke! Luke!" White lights started to twirl and that's when a young boy the age of 18 came, he had tanned skin and was wearing all black. Billie asked.

"Why are you wearing black, you're a white lighter." He replied in a gorgeous voice.

"Well, firstly I am a witch-white lighter. Secondly it is safer to wear black, down here it is generally dark cloths."

"Well, explain to me what all of this is about than."

"Yea, ok. It's like a camp for witches that are trapped here, unable to get back"

"Well why don't you or any one else just teleport them?"

"Because the Elders will be able to sense me, and we have not yet come across a witch willing to work here."

"Work, you make it sound as though you get paid."

"We do, we work here for a new life."

"Wow, so what's your job?"

"keep an eye on all workers as well as killing demons who try and come close to this."

"Well, what Cole is doing here is great than isn't it."

"Yes, master Cole. It is, there is one problem though."

"What, what is it."

"He still has no powers, and the only way to get one is by killing a witch."

"No! I have an idea, I know this for a fact, instead of killing a witch he could kill a dark lighter, it works in the same way."

"Really, does it, wow. I'll make sure to tell him, here is a potion to get you back to where you was." Billie smashed the potion on the ground and disappeared leaving a green cloud, like Cole did in P3.

Cole and Luke was chatting. Cole had in his belt an athemalk, this draws power from anything and stores it not to the one who is holding it but to the creator of it, which was Cole. Cole was now going dark lighter hunting, there is one problem though, the athemalk is so new and experimental that it will only gather the power that was last used.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time

She knew that Billie had brought it on her self to look for this child, and she also knew that Billie wanted to do it alone, without help. Piper let Billie do this.

Charmed – Part 1 Stage 4

Paige and Coop was at the love festival, with teddy bears and magical arrows, new rings and many many more stalls selling anything and every thing to do with love. Paige was arguing with Coop.

"Look, Coop you need to come back, Phoebe is in the manor and sriving Piper up the wall."

"I only left yesterday."

"Yea, I know that. But still."

"I'm sorry, I need to make a speech about what life is like in a relationship with a witch."

"FINE! Don't help the person you're going to marry." Paige orberd out cursing under her breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time

"FINE! Don't help the person you're going to marry." Paige orberd out cursing under her breath.

Charmed – Part 1 Stage 5

Phoebe and Leo was flipping through the book of shadows, too find out if her dream was infact a dream. Leo was stud behind Phoebe and said.

"What do you think? I mean go with your instincts, you have great ones."

"I know Leo, but I can't think straight, this is the first time I have bene so confused about it." Phoebe stopped at a page, she looked at it intently and nearly shouting said.

"Look, how about if I watch the dream again."

"What. No not that spell, you may never come out of it."

"Yes, I may never come out of it, come on, I'll just watch it again and if I think it is a dream I will leave it at that."

"I totaly disagree." Billie walked into the room swinging her arms and said.

"Leo, you need to go to P3, and Phoebe you need my help."

"Ok." Replied Phoebe. "But what do you think of may going into my dream and seeing it again."

"Great idea." Said Billie, "Hey, it looks like I can come too. We can figure it out together." Leo said with a sigh in his voice.

"No, don't do anything stupid you two, I will be back in a few hours, just don;t do anything." Leo oebed out leaving white lights. Phoebe and Billie was looking at the spell, they decided to have a cup of tea and if Leo isn't back by than they will do the spell. Both of them was thinking it may be a bit of fun. But it was obvious Billies mind was somewhere else.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time

"No, don't do anything stupid you two, I will be back in a few hours, just don't do anything." Leo orbed out leaving white lights. Phoebe and Billie was looking at the spell, they decided to have a cup of tea and if Leo isn't back by than they will do the spell. Both of them was thinking it may be a bit of fun. But it was obvious Billies mind was somewhere else.

Charmed – Part 1 Stage 6

Billie and Phoebe was sat down with 10 candles around them, holding hands. They took a deep breath and breathed in. They was about to say the spell together.

"_Dream to dream,_

_dust to dusk,_

_here our plea,_

_to release the sleep,_

_of reality and dream,"_

Nothing happened, they where confused, quickly looking at the book. Billie ran to the back of the attic and got some pillows to place in the candles. Phoebe protested

"What in the name of all things magic are you doing?"

"Well, it' a dream spell, we will be sleeping, and in my experience when we wake up we are hurting from sleeping on wood and floor."

"Oh, fine, fine. I know what we need." Phoebe ran to a cupboard and got out a bag. The nag had sleeping dust in it. She placed a but on each candle, they both went back into the middle sitting on pillows and said the spell once more.

"_Dream to dream,_

_dust to dusk,_

_here our plea,_

_to release the sleep,_

_of reality and dream,"_

The candles started to float with swirling pink and blue lights around them, the candles where spinning around Billie and Phoebe. They both collapsed into the comfortable pillows. The candles went back to there original places but made a pink and blue shield around the girls. But how strong is this shield?

Phoebe and Billie where now in a mysterious place, a huge field with lush green grass and what looked like a cauldron in the middle, than many potion supplies appeared. Billie shouted out.

"Wait, this is my dream."

"You dream about being a witch, that's a bit weird."

"What are you on about. What do you think we have to do."

"I suppose play the dreams out until we get to the right one. What do you normally do here?"

"Well, I can't really remember, Lets just go to the cauldron." They both started to walk towards the cauldron, than Billie started to run while gathering potion ingredients. Phoebe shouted. "What are you doing."

"i don't know, I can't help it." Billie was now throwing stuff in the cauldron, and placing the now finished potion into many bottle very quickly. Phoebe asked.

"Ok, I guess if we are in the dream we play our selves, interesting isn't it." Billie shouted. "I remember what happens, quick grab potion, demons will attack in 10, 9 , 8." Phoebe shouted.

"OK! I get it." Demons started to appear out of no where, Billie and Paige throwing potions as well as Billie uses her power to telekineticly move them in the air. No more demons all gone, no harm done, except Phoebe had marks on her right shoulder, she got hit by a fire ball. The pink and blue lights started to appear again.

Piper and Leo was sitting in P3 with flowers all other the place and eating when Paige orbed in knocking other the beautiful light and said.

"I can't sense Billie and Phoebe." Leo said

"Neither can I." They all orbed out except they left Piper. Leo came back and said sorry while orbing her out as well. Piper said when they got to the manor.

"How could you forget about me."

"Sorry, darling." They went onto the attic and noticed the two on the floor. Paige tried to get through to them noticing Phoebe mark on her shoulder. Yes what happens there happens here. But the shield cam up and flew her to the wall. A more powerful shield than anyones or any spell can create. Piper said

"Oh, no. Where the book?"

"In there." Leo said with worry on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time

"Oh, no. Where the book?"

"In there." Leo said with worry on his face.

Charmed – Part 1 Stage 7

Leo, Piper and Paige noticed that the book was with Phoebe and Billie, in the shield. They where now pacing trying to figure out how to get them back. Piper screamed.

"Leo, why can't you go to the elders."

"Piper, darling, they gave me orbing and that's it, they granted me the power to be a witch with you, that is the only power I have at the moment."

"Fine," said Paige. "we will cast a spell, all three of us."

"That won;t work." Said Leo. "This is very powerful magic, even the power of three would of trouble." They now was sitting down, watching Phoebe and Billie, closely to see if any more marks appear.

Phoebe and Billie was now in one of Phoebes dreams. There was in her office when Billie said. "You dream about work."

"No, not all the time, and when I do it normally ends up. Oh no, not now."

"What? What happens?" Coops walked into the room with his top off and his great muscles showing off. He grabbed Phoebe and they started to kiss across her desk. It was as though Billie wasn't there, she tried to run out but it wouldn't let her. They where now kissing on her desk. Phoebe had her top off and Coop only wearing underwear when the dream stopped, the lights where coming again. Jurying this time Billie said.

"Is that it, you don;t even dream about the good..."

"Hey, I find kissing very, invigorating."

"Ok" They where back in, well none of them noticed it, it was an old premonition of Phoebes, in fact it was the very first one. Phoebe and Billie watched as they first saw the premonition like it was happening and than they saw that Phoebe crash into the car. The lights came again. Billie said. "Well that one was random." Phoebe said in fright in her voice. "No, this is bad, if this spell can't tell dream from premonition and does that, we could be in here for a while." They where now in a white room, just nothing, white. This is the place people go when they are not dreaming. Billie sat down legs crosses and started to meditate. Phoebe shouted. "What are you doing?" Billie answered but quietly. "I'm trying to project myself to the outside world, where my body is."

Piper and Leo was sat in the same chair while Paige brought up some drinks, they where still watching. Nothing worked, they tried blowing the candles up, orbing into the shielded area, it was like no magic would effect it at all. Leo teleported away without saying a word, he left in orange smoke, it seemed that he did not have the orbing power of lights but just appeared and disappeared, he was blessed with his own power, unrelated to white lighters. He came back with a book, it said on the front '_Dreams and premonitions, how to tell them apart._' He started to read it but than disappeared, he came running up the stairs saying.

"Am I ever going to be able to control this." Piper said.

"You wanted a power non white lighter related." and than Paige said.

"You will get use to it." The book had the spell that Phoebe and Billie used. There seems to be no reversal from the outside, the book even said at the bottom. _'What, you think we would create a spell to reverse it from the outside, that would be a stupid thing to do.'_ Piper blow up the book muttering.

"Useless piece of..."


	7. Chapter 7

Last time

There seems to be no reversal from the outside, the book even said at the bottom. _'What, you think we would create a spell to reverse it from the outside, that would be a stupid thing to do.'_ Piper blow up the book muttering.

"Useless piece of..."

Charmed – Part 1 Stage 8

Billie and Phoebe was still in the white area, Billie still trying to project herself. Phoebe on the other hand was having fun, she managed to learn how to create stuff in this world. She was creating super hero's from her child hood, she even created a puppy to stroke, she made them disappear so she could create something bigger. The white room turned into a giant forest. Phoebe started to walk around the forest. There was something other in the shadows. She ran leaving Billie. She saw a figure, still running, she saw the face, it was Coles face. She was in shock and the room turned white again. Billie still concentrating, she managed to move through.

Billie was now in the attic with the sisters. He wasn't show how long she had in this world. She said to Paige, Piper and Leo before they could talk.

"Wait, we are ok, we're just trying to find the premonition, don't worry." Piper said.

" Be careful, if you get hurt there you get hurt here, look at Phoebe." But before Billie could she vanished, and woke up where Phoebe was. Phoebe was still in shock and said to Billie.

"i don;t care any more, I just want to get out of here." Billie and Phoebe started to walk anywhere in this white space. They weren't looking for anything now, they just wanted to leave. Something started to come up. Phoebe screamed.

"Look, it my premonition or dream." It was defiantly a premonition, they wasn't a part of this dream.

A boy the age of 18 was hanging from chains, it looked like the underworld. A demon, with blue spiky hair walked up to him and gave him a potion, he said in a wicked voice.

"Look, it's been 1 hour all ready, time to give you this. Stop you using your powers." The boy drank it, he looked like he was nearly drowning. He started to scream. The demon walked off. They both started to fall into nothing, and woke up.

Piper, Paige and Leo ran up towards them. They all asked.

"Are you ok." Phoebe just walked towards the book and Billie said.

"Yea, we saw her premonition."

Thats the end of Part one...


End file.
